


Там, где живет могущество

by souzern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Background Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Ётунхейм напали и наследный принц вынужден просить помощи у Асгарда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где живет могущество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where the Mighty Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663200) by [spaceleviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceleviathan/pseuds/spaceleviathan). 



Тони Старк не видел ничего, кроме льда.

Пустыня, мерзлая и бесконечная на вид, растянулась на многие километры вокруг, и он безуспешно пытался разглядеть в этом замерзшем царстве хоть что-то живое.

Джарвис настраивал свои сенсоры наугад, так как ледяные великаны, как сообщил ему Тор, не выделяли тепло, будучи, ну, ледяными. Он так же сканировал равнину сенсорами движения, но Тони был уверен, что от этого не будет никакого толка: с востока надвигался шторм.

Железный Человек летел сквозь холодный воздух Ётунхейма, внимательно разглядывая сине-черно-белый пейзаж, усложнявший его поиски, потому что, как ему сообщили, жители этой планеты тоже были синими, черными или белыми. Кожа Ледяных Великанов была синей, у варгов была белая шерсть, а «дети Хрёсвельга», которые, как сказали Тони, являлись гигантами в обличье огромных орлов, имели черное оперение. Они летали по ночам, используя чернильно-черное небо в качестве маскировки. Тони понятия не имел, зачем они ждали сумерек: планета Ётунхейм находилась так далеко от своего Солнца, что день здесь был почти неотличим от ночи.

Мстители торчали в пустыне уже около двенадцати часов, обосновавшись в небольшой ледяной хижине, которую нашли неподалеку от того места, где их высадил Хеймдалл. С самого прибытия они безуспешно пытались найти хотя бы следы присутствия Ледяных Великанов.

\- Ничего не видно, - сообщил Тони остальным, разворачиваясь назад. – Только снег, опять снег и снова снег. О, и в нашу сторону надвигается шторм.

\- Тогда возвращайся, Тони, - раздался голос Кэпа. – А что у тебя, Тор?

\- Ни волоска Ётуна не видно, - сердито буркнул Тор. Он был угрюмым всю неделю с тех самых пор, как до них дошло сообщение.

\- Мне казалось, ты говорил, что у них не бывает волос, - нашел в себе силы съязвить Клинт, стуча зубами.

\- Как кому-то таких громадных размеров удается так хорошо прятаться? – задал Тони вопрос, мучивший его на протяжении многочасовых поисков.

\- Я думал, они будут встречать нас, раз сами просили о помощи, - задумчиво сказал Кэп, на что Тор отозвался странным покашливанием.

\- Ты нам чего-то не договариваешь, здоровяк? – спросил Тони.

\- Парни, - сказала Наташа, а ее тон заставил Старка ускориться.

\- Там кто-то есть, - пробормотал Клинт. Тони мог легко представить его сидящим на верхушке высокой обледеневшей башни посреди руин какого-то городка, куда Старк его доставил ранее. Развалины находились недалеко от их временного лагеря, в котором остались Брюс и Наташа.

\- Как он выглядит? – спросил Кэп. По его тяжелому дыханию можно было догадаться, что он бежит назад к базе.

\- Думаю, это Ледяной Великан. Большой, синий и полуголый. Кажется, они не чувствуют холода. Везет же некоторым.

\- Хватит скулить, мы все замерзли, - отозвался Тони, хотя в его костюме с терморегуляцией было довольно тепло. – Забрать тебя с твоего насеста?

\- Пока нет, у меня отсюда хороший обзор.

До лагеря оставалось еще несколько миль. Старк не мог улететь слишком далеко, на случай, если что-нибудь произойдет, к тому же они договорились сообщать о своем состоянии каждый час.

Железный Человек приземлился рядом с укутанной в плащ, однако готовой к бою Наташей спустя несколько минут. Стоя у входа в хижину, они могли видеть фигуру, медленно пересекавшую ледяное поле.

Кто бы это ни был, он остановился, заметив костюм Тони, но через несколько мгновений продолжил движение. Черт знает, что он мог подумать о летающей, быстрой и громкой инопланетной штуковине, однако, надо отдать ему должное, это не остановило его приближение. Видимо, им в самом деле нужна была помощь.

Тор прилетел со стороны, противоположной Тони, и, пролетев прямо над великаном, приземлился рядом со своими смертными товарищами.

Тони ненадолго откинул шлем и заглянул в хижину, где Брюс склонился над картами планеты, добытые для них Тором, ища ближайшие возможные поселения великанов. Карты были с пробелами и явно устаревшими, пергамент потрепанным и местами порванным. Оказывается, они были сделаны еще во время войны, что объясняло многочисленные порезы на бумаге, оставленные, скорее всего, Асами, в порыве протыкавшими их острыми кинжалами.

Брюс натянуто улыбнулся, заметив Тони, и присоединился к ним. Старк опустил шлем и сконцентрировался на приближавшемся великане.

Вдалеке был виден яркий костюм кэпа, бежавшего к ним с востока, так что единственным отсутствующим был Клинт, оставшийся наверху на случай, если им нужно будет прикрытие. Не то, чтобы Тони беспокоился. Судя по всему, великанам действительно была нужна помощь. В чем именно, не знал даже Тор, но все равно согласился прийти вместе с Мстителями, когда сообщение дошло до них через Асгард на прошлой неделе.

Ледяной Великан, которого они смогли разглядеть получше по мере его приближения, был огромным. "Не зря же их так называют", - подумал Тони. В высоту Ётун был не менее трех метров, если не больше, его кожа, покрытая бледными узорами и белыми шрамами, была темно-синей, а глаза светились красным огнем. Ничего из того, что им довелось увидеть на этой планете, не было такого яркого цвета, хотя видели-то они лишь руины ледяных городов и бесконечную белую равнину.

Было трудно представить, что таким большим и сильным созданиям нужна помощь шести мелких существ из другого мира, пусть даже один из них был богом, а каждый из остальных - особенным в своем роде. Единственным из Мстителей, кто мог бы им противостоять, был Брюс, но и он на данный момент, укутанный в пальто и вязанный шарф по самые уши, выглядел довольно жалко.

Кэп успел добраться до них ненамного раньше великана, который, едва взглянув на него, принялся критично оглядывать собравшуюся группу. Тора он оставил напоследок и смотрел довольно неприязненно.

\- Это так нам отвечает Асгард? Тремя людьми, одним существом из металла и единственным воином Асом?

\- Да, мы сейчас не в лучшей форме, - не удержался Тони. Великан, удивившись, резко развернулся к нему, вставая в боевую стойку. Тони поднял обе руки, пытаясь изо всех сил сдержать не вовремя подкативший к горлу смех.

\- Мой отец не пожелал вам помогать, - властно заговорил Тор. Старк припомнил, что ему не доводилось слышать этот тон с их самой первой встречи. Сейчас Тор казался еще больше и величественней, соответствуя своему титулу, и на несколько мгновений Мстители почувствовали, как от него повеяло королевской аурой; сейчас он был принцем, привыкшим, чтобы его желания исполнялись и чтобы к нему относились с уважением. – Я единственный, кто отозвался на ваш зов, а это – лучшие воины Мидгарда, сильные и смелые, пожелавшие помочь вам в ваш трудный час.

Какое-то мгновение великан обдумывал и взвешивал его слова, а Тони и остальные, наконец, заметили оружие, прикрепленное к поясу Ётуна. Тор говорил, что Ледяным Великанам они не нужны, так как элементальная магия льда была всегда у них под рукой, однако, видимо, времена изменились.

\- Тогда я, от имени моего короля, имею честь поблагодарить вас за то, что откликнулись и пришли на помощь.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - сказал Стив, выступая немного вперед, - мы будем рады помочь.

Ну, Брюса и Тони уломали обещаниями и немалым количеством алкоголя соответственно, Клинта угрозами заставила согласиться Наташа, но, конечно, «всегда рады помочь». И надрать пару злодейских задниц.

\- Что угрожает Ётунхейму? – спросил Тор, когда великан сделал жест рукой, призывая их идти следом.

\- На нас напали, - начал объяснять он. Брюс поспешил собрать карты, а Наташа и Стив закинули на плечи сумки. – Война началась три месяца назад, но мы до сих пор не знаем, по какой причине они вторглись в наш мир. Мы думаем, что нападающие прибыли из Муспельхейма. Из-за их природы мы не в состоянии с ними справиться.

\- Но вы ведь, парни, просто громадные, - восхищенно вздохнул Тони и закатил глаза на взгляды, брошенные в его сторону Наташей и Стивом. – Ладно, затыкаюсь. Пойду, достану Леголаса, - сказал он им в качестве извинений и взлетел.

\- Черт, я и не замечал, какой он огромный, пока он не встал рядом с Тором, - озвучил Клинт мысли Тони, складывая свое оружие, когда тот его подхватил. – Не думаю, что хотел бы в одиночку столкнуться с тем, что надирает им их ледяные задницы.

По другую сторону городских руин их ждали несколько варгов, белых как снег и без труда сливавшихся с ландшафтом. На всех них, кроме трех, сидели совершенно одинаковые, на взгляд Тони, великаны, молча оценивающие взглядом приближающихся людей.

\- Вообще-то, я лучше полечу со Сгибальщиком*, - начал было Клинт, с опаской оглядывая волков, но Старк уже махал ему сверху.

Ледяной Великан вскарабкался на спину одного из волков, бесстрастно смотря на людей сверху вниз. Брюс от вида варгов слегка позеленел, а выражение «позеленел» по отношению к Брюсу не всегда использовалось в переносном смысле.

Стив помог ему забраться на одного из двух оставшихся волков, Тор посадил Наташу на другого, а потом закинул Клинта ей за спину. Дождавшись, пока все люди устроятся, он повернулся к великану.

\- Куда мы направляемся? – спросил Ас. Великан в ответ указал на север.

\- Впереди, в нескольких километрах отсюда, находится наш лагерь, где вы сможете обсудить с нашим принцем детали касательно того, что происходит. Большего я не могу вам сказать.

Что происходит, пока было не совсем ясно, ответы на вопросы оставляли желать лучшего, но до Тони вдруг дошло, что великан перед ними был обычным воином, солдатом, знавшим только самую основную информацию. Оставалось надеяться, что аудиенция с принцем Ётунхейма прояснит ситуацию.

\- Ведите, - важно махнул Тор, и варги двинулись вперед. Клинт громко вскрикнул, а Брюс крепко вцепился в Стива. Тони, засмеявшись, последовал за ними. Тор, вращая Мьёльнир, летел рядом с ним.

Им понадобился час, чтобы добраться до лагеря, который оставался невидимым, пока они не подъехали к нему вплотную. Расположение меж естественных ледяных изгибов и скал обеспечивало ему идеальную маскировку.

Подъезжая к воротам, герои заметили стражей, направивших на них свои оружия. Однако стоило охранникам распознать личности приближающихся, как один из них приказал другому:

\- Оповестите принца о прибывших, он примет их немедленно.

Створки ворот открылись перед путниками.

В лагере было шумно. Ётуны вокруг них либо куда-то торопливо шли, либо чистили, точили и проверяли оружие, некоторые готовили еду. Те, у кого не было дел, стояли на стреме вдоль ограждения, внимательно разглядывая пустыню, готовые немедленно бить тревогу при малейшем признаке опасности. Мстителям снова оставалось лишь гадать, из-за чего ледяные великаны пребывали в постоянном напряжении.

Их провели к центру лагеря, к ледяному строению, похожему на то, которое они нашли в качестве временной остановки. Навстречу им вышел Ледяной Великан, не слишком отличавшийся цветом и комплекцией от других, но с золотым ожерельем на шее, что указывало на его происхождение и статус. За ним наружу вышли еще трое великанов.

Тор выступил вперед, сдержанно кивнув в качестве приветствия. Принц Ётунхейма ответил тем же.

\- Тор из Асгарда. Это честь видеть среди наших рядов такого бравого воина.

\- Для нас честь быть в ваших рядах, Хельблинди из Ётунхейма, - ложь, и все они это знали, особенно принц, судя по его напряженному выражению лица. Но Тор пришел, и этого, видимо, было достаточно для соблюдения приличий.

\- Нам жаль, что король не смог встретить тебя лично, сын Одина, - спокойно продолжил Хельблинди. – Но у него были срочные дела в столице. Я же прошу извинения за то, что не выехал к вам навстречу раньше. Ваше прибытие стало для нас сюрпризом.

\- А твои братья? – спросил Тор, взглянув на великанов по обе стороны от принца.

\- Они расположились в других лагерях, их гарнизоны сражаются, чтобы не подпустить врагов к столице. Бюлейст отправился с отчетом к отцу на восток. Он должен скоро вернуться.

\- Что нам противостоит? – спросил Тор. – И зачем вам понадобилась наша помощь?

Хельблинди вошел в здание вместе с богом, и остальные Мстители последовали за ними, единогласно решив позволить Тору вести переговоры, так как его слово в этом мире имело гораздо больший вес, нежели слова любого из них. Стив, может, и был предводителем их отряда, но Тор был принцем Асгарда, и здесь его титул имел большее значение, чем на Земле.

\- Мы считаем, что они прибыли из Муспельхейма, так как их огненное оружие не похоже ни на что, с чем нам приходилось сталкиваться ранее. Они не приносят большого вреда нашей земле, так как в ней содержится большое количество воды, но их прикосновения очень болезненны для нас, - Хельблинди обратил прямой взгляд на Тора, - мы потеряли слишком много воинов на поле битвы, но еще больше погибло от руки своих же, пытавшихся избавить их от страданий. Ледяные Ётуны, которых коснется подобное пламя, обречены на смерть.

\- Так вам нужен кто-то более огнеупорный, - подал голос Клинт и принц Ётунов впервые обратил свое внимание на смертных. И пусть он не сказал ничего вслух, по его лицу запросто можно было понять, что он о них думал.

\- Они бравые воины, - вступился за них Тор, - хоть они и выглядят странно, завернувшись в свою одежду. Им просто нужно защитить себя от холода, так что немного огня им не помешает.

Принц усмехнулся:

\- Что ж, воины Муспельхейма их не разочаруют.

==================

Мстители были сформированы, когда сумасшедшая светловолосая волшебница, назвавшая себя Аморой Заклинательницей, пришла на Землю со своим медведеподобным телохранителем Скерджем, дабы устроить в их мире настоящий ад.

Если бы Тони не видел ее армию мертвецов, он бы в жизни не поверил, что такое возможно. Чертовых ублюдков было невероятно сложно убить, так как они уже были мертвы. К счастью, вторжение не вышло за пределы Нью-Йорка, но в городе до сих пор велись восстановительные работы.

И только после прихода Тора до людей дошло, откуда она вообще взялась. Появившись на земле, блондинка не переставала болтала что-то там об Асгардском принце, о мести, о том, что он будет принадлежать ей, что она всем им там что-то покажет и много еще всякой ерунды, которую Тони не стал слушать. Так что когда объект ее вожделения, наконец, появился, дышать едва сформированным Мстителям стало чуть легче.

Тор и Наташа смогли подобраться к Аморе (Наташа, пылая праведным гневом и желанием отомстить за своего бойфренда, была по-настоящему устрашающей), а Халк отделал Скерджа, уничтожив в процессе совершенно новый паркет в совершенно новом пентхаусе совершенно новой башни Старка. Брюс потом долго просил прощения, Халку же было все равно. Впрочем, Тони не стал обижаться.  
Но больше всех смущен был Тор, официальный виновник всего произошедшего. Клинт, которого Амора околдовала первым, принял его извинения, сказав, что «все ништяк», а Тони посоветовал ему не слушать пытавшегося манипулировать ситуацией Фьюри.

\- Фанатки иногда бывают просто чокнутыми, - добавил Старк, на что Тор в ответ пожаловался, что он понимает язык Мидгардцев все меньше с каждым проходящим столетием.

Отправив Амору в Асгард, Тор вернулся к ним, и Тони отвел своих новых собратьев есть обещанную шаурму.

==================

Во время аудиенции Хельблинди, используя более совершенную карту Ётунхейма, рассказал и показал когда и где произошли все атаки прошедших трех месяцев, пояснил предпринятые боевые маневры и состояние существующих укреплений. Рассказывал он так быстро, что Мстители кое-как поспевали за его объяснениями.

На Ётунов нападали почти каждый день с разных сторон в районах созданных укреплений Турмил (где находились Мстители) и Ятнир, призванных защищать столицу, куда эвакуировали большинство населения. Король находился в центре, следя за тем, чтобы всем хватало провизии, и держа под контролем панику.

Посылалось множество отрядов для разведки вражеских территорий, но ни один великан не вернулся живым, невредимым или способным говорить. Большинство из них просто стерло с лица планеты, без следов их существования.

\- Нам не хватает сил вести полномасштабную войну против кого-либо, а победить армию Муспельхейма у нас не было шансов и до того, как Ларец был… - принц замолчал, бросив быстрый взгляд на Тора, склонившегося над столом напротив него.

Позже им выделили хижину для сна и множество волчьих шкур в качестве подстилок и одеял, и Мстители, благодарные за возможность снять с себя многочисленные слои верхней одежды (Тони наконец-то смог вылезти из костюма), устроились на ночлег. Тор и Стив, будучи самыми благородными из них, первыми встали в дозор. Никто из них не доверял Ётунам, вне зависимости от того, насколько тем была нужна помощь, так что расписание смен было установлено задолго до того, как великаны нашли их в той пустыне. Остальные уж точно не были достаточно благородными, чтобы с ними спорить, и просто воспользовались шансом урвать несколько часов сна.

Бюлейст прибыл ранним утром.

Наташа и Клинт проснулись первыми, и Бартон растолкал Старка, настаивая, чтобы он, будучи лучшим другом зеленого монстра, будил его самостоятельно. Тони, зная, что Беннер не любил, чтобы с ним обращались, будто он сделан из стекла, просто пихнул его в бок, крикнув ему вытаскивать свою ленивую задницу из кроватки. Остальные Мстители, кроме, разве что, Тора, все никак не могли привыкнуть к тому, что чтобы разозлить Брюса до позеленения, требовалось как минимум выстрелить ему в лицо огненным магическим шаром, согласно печальному опыту Аморы.

Многие из великанов были схожи ростом и телосложением, но Бюлейст, даже ссутулившись, возвышался над ними примерно на голову, и, если бы он подкачался пару недель в спортзале, смог бы сравниться ростом с Халком.

Горящие красные глаза, один из которых был немного тусклее другого, - возможно, из-за пересекающего все лицо по диагонали шрама - делали его еще более устрашающим. Громадный меч, прикрепленный к его спине, блестел острым лезвием в свете луны.

\- Ух ты, какой огромный, - присвистнул Клинт, и все мысленно с ним согласились.

Тор, выказывая незаурядные дипломатические способности, о наличии которых никто из Мстителей и не подозревал, направился поприветствовать тихо переговаривающегося с братом новоприбывшего принца.

\- Бюлейст, сын Лафея, - склонил он голову перед принцем так же, как и до этого перед Хельблинди. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, великан ответил аналогичным поклоном.

\- Мне сообщили, что ты прибыл, Тор, сын Одина, - раскатисто проговорил он. – Трудно было поверить, что Асгард послал нам в помощь тебя. Я и мой отец были одинаково удивлены.

Взгляд его был холодным, обвиняющим Тора в чем-то. Возможно, в том, что произошло еще во времена войны между Асгардом и Ётунхеймом несколько тысячелетий назад. А может, в чем-то, что произошло после. Во всяком случае, Тор не выглядел раскаивающимся или извиняющимся.

\- Каковы вести из Ятнира? – отвлек брата Хельблинди, и тот напрягся.

\- Им пришлось отступить. Атака ослабила их. Они перевозят раненых в столицу, а те, кто еще может сражаться, направляются к нам.

\- Атака? – не смог не спросить Стив, и Хельблинди угрюмо кивнул.

\- Нам сообщили около двух часов назад.

\- Так наследный принц отправился туда? – внезапно спросил Тор, и Бюлейст напрягся еще больше.

\- Он пропал, - сказал Ётун, обращаясь к брату, который только кивнул в ответ, принимая новость, но не выказывая своего отношения к ней. – Оказывается, он и еще семь воинов вчера вечером отправились на разведку.

Хельблинди внезапно зарычал и ударил кулаком ледяную стену, у которой стоял.

\- Я же приказал ему никуда не ходить! Отец приказал ему!

\- Он нас никогда не слушался, ты же знаешь.

\- Ему пора бы поумнеть. Мы не можем позволить себе потерять его.

\- Он вернется, если жив, - попытался успокоить его Бюлейст, - он сможет себя защитить.

\- Из того, что я слышал о наследном принце, можно сделать вывод, что у него больше шансов вернуться живым с такого опасного дела, чем у кого-либо еще, - вмешался Тор, и Хельблинди сжал губы в тонкую линию, но ничего не сказал.

\- Мы приготовимся к прибытию воинов, а я отправлю отряд на поиски брата. Ты сообщил об этом отцу?

\- Он бы рвал и метал, - покачал головой Бюлейст.

Хельблинди кивнул и развернулся к Мстителям:

\- Вы можете возвращаться ко сну, мы пока справимся без вас.

\- Может, мы отправимся на поиски принца? – предложил Тор, на что Стив согласно закивал. Клинт, уже преодолевший было половину пути к теплым волчьим шкурам, со стоном вернулся назад.

\- Это было бы честью для нас.

\- И мы быстрее, так как двое из нас могут летать, - сказал Тони, - просто укажите нам направление, и мы сейчас же выступим.

\- Говорящий метал, - удивился Бюлейст и взглянул на Тора, - вы заколдовали его?

Тони приподнял шлем и усмехнулся.

\- Никогда не видел костюмов, Снеговичок?

\- Еще один смертный, - снова удивленно моргнул великан и покачал головой, - ты хотя бы предупредил их об опасности этой затеи? – спросил он у Тора.

\- У нас больше шансов выжить после столкновения, - уверенно заявил Стив, и Тони с ним согласился:

\- Меня-то уж точно нелегко поджарить.

\- И вы призвали нас на помощь, - напомнил ему Тор. – А ведь все только начинается.

Хельблинди неуверенно кивнул.

\- Вам нужно будет направиться на восток, вскоре вы увидите следы огненных атак. Следуйте за ними, они приведут вас к нашему брату, - он тяжело вздохнул, впервые выказывая усталость и беспокойство за свой народ. – Но, возможно, вы не сможете его найти.

\- Найдем, - уверенно возразил Тор, Стив кивнул, соглашаясь. Если бы прикосновение к коже ледяных великанов не было опасным для Асов, Тор бы сжал плечо Хельблинди в молчаливой поддержке.

\- Не давай обещаний, которых не сможешь выполнить, сын Одина, - предупредил Хельблинди, уходя с братом в направлении центра лагеря.

\- И как мы узнаем наследника? – спросил Брюс после того, как приготовления к выходу были закончены и все были вооружены и рассажены по варгам. Теперь, когда они находились достаточно далеко от принцев, Тор весело засмеялся.

\- Вы его узнаете, - ответил он и взлетел. Тони последовал его примеру.

==================

Добравшись до выжженной земли, где огонь местами все еще горел даже без какого-либо топлива, Мстители разделились на группы по двое – Наташа и Стив, Клинт и Тор, Тони и Брюс – и отправились на поиски. 

Старк делал круги в воздухе с Брюсом в центре, постепенно увеличивая радиус, не беспокоясь о копавшемся в снегу товарище. Беннер, несмотря на свою безобидную внешность, был, пожалуй, единственным из них, кто смог бы защититься от чего угодно, так как Мстители, к их безграничному облегчению и бесконечному раздражению Щ.И.Т.а, еще не видели, чтобы Халк был ранен.

\- Кажется, я нашел кое-что, - объявил Брюс некоторое время спустя и, когда Тони приземлился рядом, протянул ему кольцо с красным, как глаза великанов, камнем. Украшение очень подходило к золотому ожерелью на шее Хельблинди.

\- Дороговатая безделушка для простого солдата, - мрачно заметил Брюс, а Тони пожал плечами.

\- Мало ли, вдруг принц его просто уронил?

Брюс взглянул под ноги, на следы, оставленные великанами, и поморщился.

\- Ну что, идем, скажем королю Ётунхейма и его двум ужасным сынишкам, что наследный принц мертв? – предложил Тони и, заметив выражение лица Брюса, осторожно спросил: - Они же не прикончат за это _нас,_ верно? Не стрелять в посыльного и все такое.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Брюс, - но это может плохо кончиться.

\- Не шути так.

\- Мы нашли кольцо, - сообщил Брюс остальным через командную связь.

\- Оно может быть чье угодно, - с надеждой предположил Стив.

\- Слишком ценное для простого воина, - добавил Тони, как вдруг почувствовал сильные руки, схватившие его сзади, и успел только заметить мелькание синего цвета, как его уткнули носом в землю. Тяжелая нога опустилась ему на спину, удерживая его даже в костюме, а нападавший повернулся к Брюсу.

Тони извернулся и повернул голову, увидев вторую ногу, определенно принадлежавшую Ётуну – синюю с характерным узором.

Великан, придавивший его к земле, не сдвинулся с места, явно не считая Брюса угрозой, и Тони его не винил: Беннер, произнесший небольшую речь в стиле «Мы пришли помочь», казался безобидным с этими своими кудряшками и большими карими глазами, сиявшими меж вязаной шапкой и толстым шерстяным шарфом. 

\- Смертные бесполезны в этой войне, - яростно выплюнул Ётун. – Вы так же уязвимы перед огнем, как и мы. Вам не следовало приходить.

\- Ну и что ты теперь предлагаешь нам делать? – кое-как подал голос Тони, и давление на его спину увеличилось.

\- Там еще один смертный внутри?

\- Ага. И раз уж мы установили, что мы тебе не враги, может, отпустишь меня?

Несколько секунд спустя, в течение которых великан еще раз осмотрел Брюса, Ётун освободил Старка и последний неловко поднялся на ноги. Подняв визоры, чтобы поприветствовать Ледяного Великана, как полагается, Тони слегка опешил.

Красные глаза и голубая кожа с бледными узорами были обычными, как и у всех великанов. Копье в его руках, совершенно точно не ледяное, явно было сделано наспех, но все равно выглядело убийственно. И все же этот Ётун не был похож ни на кого из своих собратьев.

Для начала, на нем было больше одежды, чем на любом другом Ледяном Великане: он носил украшенные замысловатыми узорами штаны и тунику без рукавов, однако не было заметно, чтобы ему было холодно. К тому же у него были длинные – ниже плеч – черные волосы, собранные в свободный хвост на затылке, тогда как лысые черепа остальных великанов украшали те же бледные узоры.

Но самым главным – и самым очевидным, - что выделяло его среди остальных, был рост. Он был высоким, выше Тони, конечно, но не выше Тора или Стива, однако, по сравнению с остальными Ётунами, он был просто гномом.

\- Меня зовут Локи, - представился он, вырывая Тони из задумчивого созерцания.

\- Я - Брюс Беннер.

\- Тони Старк, - собрал мозги Тони.

\- Придя сюда, вы приняли благородное решение, - сказал Локи, хотя, как и остальные, не выглядел при этом особенно счастливым, - каким бы глупым оно ни было.

\- Обычно мы более благоразумны, - охотно согласился с ним Тони.

\- Какое дело увело вас в такую даль от лагеря?

\- Мы ищем принца, - Брюс показал Локи кольцо. – Оно ведь ему принадлежит?

Локи несколько мгновений осматривал кольцо, а потом быстро спрятал его в какой-то потайной карман своего одеяния.

\- Я отдам его ему, - подтвердил он и огляделся. – Вам следует вернуться к своим товарищам: _они_ уже близко.

\- «Они»? Кто «они»? – недоуменно спросил Тони.

\- И откуда ты знаешь, что они близко? - закончил за него Брюс.

\- Я чувствую их приближение, - туманно объяснил Локи, а потом бросил на пару смертных сердитый взгляд. – Вы все еще здесь?

\- Как видишь, да, - Тони усмехнулся в ответ на явное раздражение Ётуна.

\- Кто это? Мы вызовем подкрепление, - чем Брюс и занялся, а Локи, тяжело вздохнув, закатил глаза.

\- Неужели все смертные такие твердолобые?

\- Из нас троих именно ты собираешься в одиночку сражаться с кучкой огненных монстров, пытающихся сжечь твою расу заживо, - заметил Старк, становясь рядом с Локи, неотрывно глядящим на горизонт. Мгновение спустя Брюс встал рядом с Тони. – Спрашиваю в третий раз: кто «они»?

\- Огнедышащие.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Они не «огненные», Тони Старк из Мидгарда, - ответил Локи, растягивая губы в хищной усмешке, - они огнедышащие.

\- О, прекрасно. Всегда хотел когда-нибудь увидеть дракона.

\- Ты у нас один такой, - вставил Брюс, а Локи коротко усмехнулся, и Тони тут же решил, что из всех Ледяных Великанов Локи ему нравится больше всего: у него всегда была слабость к маньякам с хорошим чувством юмора.

\- Ребята, вы где там? – спросил Старк у остальных. – Давайте быстрее, а то пропустите вечеринку. Сегодня в меню у нас драконы.

\- Звучит интереснее, чем в прошлый раз, - сухо ответила Наташа.

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, друг мой, - отозвался Тор. – Драконы никогда не будут сражаться за кого-нибудь, кроме самих себя, да и нападать на такой холодный и пустынный мир, как Ётунхейм, они не будут.

\- Я просто передаю слова компетентного лица, большой и сильный. Этот красавчик Ётун, похоже, знает, о чем говорит.

\- Красавчик? – спросил Клинт поверх вопросов Тора, но Тони не ответил, по большей части потому, что увидел вдалеке медленно, но верно приближавшиеся к ним огни.

\- Возможно, будет благоразумно присоединиться к своим товарищам? – предложил Локи, всем своим видом показывая, что остается здесь в любом случае.

\- Не-а, мы справимся. Как там у другого с огнем?

Брюс в ответ улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

\- Нормально, по крайней мере было, когда он нападал на Нью-Йорк. Дважды.

\- Второй раз был самообороной, - напомнил ему Тони. – Тогда, ровняя город с землей, ты спасал мир.

\- Мне все еще стыдно за Гарлем.

\- Уверяю тебя, твоему Альтер-эго – нет.

Внезапно нечто слишком быстрое, чтобы рассмотреть или защититься от него, бросилось на них, однако Локи взмахнул копьем, снося ему голову.

Тони мгновенно взлетел, зажужжав репульсорами, а Брюс выпустил Халка, несказанно удивив Ётуна.

\- Осторожно, он немного опасен, - крикнул сверху Тони, засмеявшись над ошеломленным выражением лица Локи, и махнул рукой зеленому монстру, когда тот взглянул вверх.

\- Я не знал, что смертные так умеют.

\- Только он. У меня есть мой костюм, у него – ярко выраженная злая половина.

То, что напало на них, имело темную кожу – не как у Фьюри, а будто покрытую копотью. Старк отметил, что у них было две ноги, но те особи, что приближались к ним, использовали руки для увеличения скорости, прямо как гориллы. Хотя они были стройными, как и многие Ледяные великаны, однако, являясь тонкокостными и гибкими, больше походили на Локи, чем на Хельблинди..

Странным в этих созданиях было то, что на лицах у них не было ничего, кроме рта, полного острых, как лезвие, зубов.

\- Что это такое?

\- Големы, - на лице Локи снова появилась его жестокая кровожадная усмешка. – Рожденные из серы Муспельхейма.

\- И как нам их убивать?

\- Как я только что показал, Тони Старк. Обезглавить. Хотя, думаю, Брюсу Беннеру достаточно будет раздавить их.

\- А как насчет взорвать? Сработает?

\- И как ты собираешься это сделать?

Големы были уже в зоне атаки небольших снарядов Тони, и он послал несколько в качестве демонстрации. К счастью, сраженные ими существа, упав, больше не поднимались.

\- Сойдет, - улыбнулся Локи, подняв бровь. – Осторожно с их дыханием.

\- Да-да, помню, огнедышащие.

Пока они говорили, Халк расправился с пятью особями, а когда Тони повернулся к нему, разорвал еще троих. У големов, похоже, не было собственного разума, как и у нежити Аморы, но, к счастью, количеством они уступали. К тому же, поблизости не было гражданских или каких-либо зданий, так что в этот раз можно было не сдерживаться.

Огонь оказался бесполезным против костюма Железного Человека, да и Халку пламя наносило минимальный вред, и он мог прыгать прямо в струю огня, снося атакующих своими огромными ручищами до того, как они добирались до Тони или Локи.

Тех, кто смог увернуться от Халка, было значительно меньше, и они так и сыпались под атаки Тони, все еще летавшего в воздухе. Иногда они прыгали на него или пускали в его сторону струи огня, однако Старк успевал взорвать их до того, как они подбирались слишком близко.

У Тони был хороший обзор, и он краем глаза наблюдал за Локи, который был из-за своей природы более уязвим в этом бою, нежели Мстители. Ётун беспощадно сносил головы големам, и, когда выдавалась свободная секунда, мстительно наступал на их пустые морды, прежде чем делать новый взмах своим убийственным копьем.

\- Локи! – резко окликнул Тони, когда заметил за спиной Ётуна голема, широко раскрывшего свою зубастую пасть, но было слишком поздно.

Пламя, которое выдохнул голем, полностью скрыло Локи из вида. Тони бросился вперед, походя снося головы тварям, и выставил репульсоры в сторону существа, атаковавшего Ётуна.

Халк, услышав крик Старка, оказался там в то же мгновение, принявшись разбрасывать големов, как надоедливых мух, однако, когда пламя стихло, они ничего не нашли там, где до этого был Ледяной Великан.

\- Проклятье! – выругался Тони под шлемом, и принялся стрелять в големов направо и налево, разозленный смертью странного Ётуна, смеявшегося шуткам Брюса и несколько раз пытавшегося отговорить их от этой затеи. О себе бы подумал для начала.

Халк, зарычав, бросился в самую гущу огнедышащих монстров.

Они успокоились только несколько минут спустя и, тяжело дыша, огляделись. Все големы были уничтожены, и хотя внешне Тони выглядел немного пережаренным, внутренних повреждений у костюма не было, что было главным.

Старк тяжело опустился на одно из каменных тел и снял переднюю панель шлема, наслаждаясь теплым воздухом вокруг, так отличавшимся от вечного холода этой планеты.

\- Спасибо за помощь, ребята, - сказал он, когда наконец-то заметил приближавшихся к ним Мстителей. – Вы как раз вовремя.

Они остановились у края развороченного поля боя. Клинт пнул одно из тел ногой.

\- Они горячие! - удивленно воскликнул он и, присев, вытянул руки над трупом, будто над костром.

\- Что это? – спросил Стив, подходя ближе и переводя свое внимание с разбросанных тел на Тони. – Не похоже, что они были живыми когда-то.

\- И они воняют, - добавила Наташа.

\- Големы, - ответил Тони. – Быстрые огнедышащие куски серы.

\- А где Ётун, о котором ты говорил? – спросил Тор, усаживаясь на другой горячий труп неподалеку от Тони.

\- Тот, которого ты назвал красавчиком, - напомнила Наташа.

\- Он _был_ красавчиком, - ответил Тони с тяжелым сердцем и со злостью врезал по трупу, на котором сидел. – Твари достали его.

Халк в ответ на его слова принялся топтать тела вокруг себя, оставляя от них желтоватую пыль.

\- О, - Стив выглядел опечаленным потерей воина, которого даже не знал. – Жаль.

\- Какой же он был идиот! Если бы… - начал было Тони, но его прервал ровный низкий голос:

\- Поправка, Тони Старк: тебе нужно было использовать настоящее время. И я не люблю, когда принижают мой интеллект.

Локи, во всей своей Ётунской красе, появился прямо перед вскрикнувшим от неожиданности Бартоном. Клинт неловко отшатнулся, запнувшись о тела вокруг себя, но его поймала за руку Наташа. Локи довольно усмехнулся.

Тони быстро поднялся, яростно ткнув пальцем в его сторону.

\- Я думал, что ты мертв!

\- Ты думал неверно. Вы с Брюсом Беннером справлялись лучше, чем ожидалось, так что я совершил небольшую разведку.

\- Я убью тебя.

\- Не советую. Ведь вы так расстроились, когда я _умер,_ \- ублюдок снова усмехнулся, а Тони попытался просчитать, выдержит ли костюм обморожение, если он задушит этого Ётуна.

Халк угрожающе зарычал, заставив Локи опомниться и слегка склонить голову в извинении.

\- Хотя, наверное, мне стоило вас предупредить, - сказал он, а Тони в ответ раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Да уж, _наверное,_ стоило. Нервные клетки, знаешь ли, лишними не бывают.

Локи снова слегка усмехнулся и оглядел компанию Тони. Едва заметив среди них молчавшего до этого Тора, он выпрямился и сделал несколько шагов к богу.

Тор, в свою очередь, давно уже поднялся на ноги – едва Локи появился перед ними. Он смотрел на Ётуна так же, как и Тони, когда тот увидел его впервые: удивленно оглядел его волосы, размер и очнулся, несколько раз моргнув и прочистив горло.

\- Локи, - поприветствовал он.

\- Тор, - невыразительно отозвался Ётун.

\- Встреча с тобой – честь для меня.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - скривил губы в горькой усмешке Локи, - в свою очередь, это честь для нас, что Всеотец прислал нам в помощь своего наследника. Я слышал, ты лучший воин девяти миров.

\- Думаю, это больше подходит доктору Беннеру, - Тор склонил голову в сторону Халка. – Я же слышал, что ты один из самых лучших магов, более умелый, чем кто-либо из Асгарда.

\- Это потому, что Асы недооценивают магию так же, как и своих женщин. Как я понимаю, Мидгард в этом идет на шаг впереди, раз они прислали с вами воительницу.

\- Да, тоже больная тема в нашем мире, - сказал Тони. – Наташа лучшая из нас.

\- Тогда я рад, что ты сражаешься на нашей стороне, Наташа, - слегка склонил ей голову Локи.

\- Узнал ли ты что-нибудь? – спросил Тор, имея в виду его недавнюю вылазку.

\- Достаточно, - ответил Локи, сверкнув глазами. – Мне нужно вернуться в Ятнир и отправить послание королю.

\- Ятнир пал сегодня утром, - сообщил ему Стив, заставив великана стиснуть зубы.

\- Многие выжили, - прибавил Тор. – Раненых увезли в столицу, а желающие сражаться направляются в Турмил.

\- Тогда я отправлюсь туда. Нам по пути?

\- Нам еще нужно найти этого принца, - сказал Клинт, но Наташа ткнула его локтем в бок. – Ай! За что?

Локи усмехнулся.

\- Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаем мы? – Тони уставился на него с подозрением, потом взглянул на Тора, непонимающе смотревшего на них с Бартоном, и тогда до него дошло: - О. О! Это _ты!_ Почему ты не сказал? Брюс же говорил тебе, что мы тебя ищем!

\- Он – наследный принц? – открыл от удивления рот Клинт, получив второй тычок от Наташи.

То, что она догадалась раньше Тони, не было для него удивительным или оскорбительным. В конце концов, она была шпионом, ей было не впервой складывать полную картину из мелочей, тогда как Тони был гением в науке, способным создать ИИ, а не Шерлоком Холмсом.

\- Вот гад, - не сдержался Старк. Возможно, говорить подобным образом с будущим королем Ётунхейма было неправильно, но Тони уже успел наговорить ему и не такое, да и Ётун не обиделся. А вот Тор, по всей видимости, оскорбился.

\- Следи за своим языком, Старк, - угрожающе предупредил он, но Локи только улыбнулся.

\- Ваши поиски закончены, воины Мидгарда. Пора выступать. Мне нужно многое рассказать своему брату, - сказал Локи и исчез. Без вспышки, дыма или туманного образа, оставленного после телепортации. Они уже видели подобный трюк, когда Амора прыгала с крыши на крышу, противно хихикая, но она оставляла за собой бесполезные вспышки магии, тогда как Локи исчез быстро и без следа. Тор не преувеличивал, когда говорил о его способностях. Без сомнений, эту же уловку он использовал, когда спасся от пламени голема ранее.

\- Нам что, опять на варгах ехать? – простонал Клинт. – Они воняют хуже этих штуковин.

\- Наперегонки? – усмехнулся Тони, взлетая и беря курс на запад. Халк запрыгал следом. Тор тоже не отставал.

\- Встретимся в лагере! – услышали они далекий, уносимый ветром голос Стива.

==================

Когда они прилетели в лагерь, Клинта, Стива и Наташи еще не было: в гонке, кто быстрее, варги явно проигрывали Богу Грома, Железному Человеку и Халку. Тор выиграл, но совсем ненамного, хотя Тони и использовал несколько грязных трюков. Халк тоже хватал бога за щиколотку пару раз и вырывался вперед, пока Тони останавливался посмеяться.

Локи, укутанный в теплый плащ, в сравнении со своими братьями казался еще меньше. Он был в центральной хижине, о чем-то спорил с Хельблинди и чертил какие-то планы на куске пергамента.

\- Тони Старк, Брюс Беннер, Тор, - поприветствовал он, как только заметил их прибытие. Остальные Ледяные Великаны глазели на Брюса, внезапно оказавшегося намного крупнее их. Бюлейст уступал ему всего несколько миллиметров и теперь мрачно оглядывал Халка, видимо, привыкнув быть единственным крепышом среди своих. – Где ваши товарищи?

\- Они скоро будут. А мы пойдем немного остынем, да, здоровяк? – сказал Тони, обращаясь к Халку, который усмехнулся ему в ответ. Старк решил принять это за согласие.

\- Тогда я буду говорить с сыном Одина. Он позже все расскажет вам и остальным из вашей команды.

\- Звучит неплохо, - ответил Тони принцу, уже отводя зеленую половину Брюса к их хижине. – Черт, чувак, ты не влезешь.

Проходивший мимо Ледяной Великан, услышав его слова, тут же взял на себя труд изменить размеры хижины под стать Халку. Тони знал, что воинам приказано относиться к Мстителям с уважением и оказывать им любую помощь, но все равно это было приятно. К тому же, они только что вернули им наследного принца с опасной миссии, им положено немного особого обращения. Разумеется, Локи мог постоять сам за себя, однако выражение лица Хельблинди, когда Бюлейст доложил ему о пропаже брата, ясно давало понять, что он-то так не считает. Наверное, это было связано с размерами Локи: он и вправду выглядел более слабым, чем остальные представители его расы.

Когда Брюс наконец-то уменьшился до человеческих размеров, Тони уже поджидал его с одеждой и охапкой волчьих шкур в руках. Беннер в последнее время научился оставаться в сознании после своего превращения, и, казалось, контролировал Халка намного лучше. Правда, длилось это недолго, но он все же успел одеться и завернуться в одеяла. Тони тоже к тому времени был завернут в свою порцию шкур.

\- Ах вы, неженки! Холода испугались! – начал задирать их ворвавшийся в хижину Клинт, но, едва адреналин после поездки начал выветриваться, сам быстро нырнул под покрывала.

\- Что, подрастеряла свои стрелы, Китнисс?

\- Заткнись. Китнисс офигенна.

\- Уж она-то холода бы не испугалась.

\- В отличие от тебя, 3PO.

\- Парни, - прервал их Стив, многозначительно глядя на Брюса, однако Тони от него отмахнулся: Беннер был потерян для мира, и даже второе нападение големов не смогло бы его разбудить.

\- Сменили дизайн, - заметила Наташа, осматривая более просторное помещение.

\- Ётун из соседней хижины помог расширить комнату для нашего мистера Гаммы. У этого Ледяного Великана природный талант архитектора. Жаль, что он тратит время на игру в солдатики.

Тор присоединился к ним немного позже и принялся рассказывать, что обнаружил Локи. Тони понял не много, однако, кажется, в рассказе было много гортанных звуков, дурацких имен, волшебных объектов и кого-то по имени Сурт, у которого были счеты с королем Лафеем.  
Уже засыпая, Старк взял себе на заметку спросить утром, поможет ли информация, добытая Локи, остановить войну.

==================

\- Старк, - прошипели ему на ухо, и Тони поежился от холодного дыхания, попытавшись оттолкнуть шипевшего.

\- Старк! – повторили намного более нетерпеливо, но Тони проснулся только тогда, когда ему в плечо сквозь футболку впились ледяные пальцы.

\- Черт! – зашипел он в ответ, и Локи приложил палец к губам, молча приказывая вести себя тише. Тони бездумно повторил жест, вызывая улыбку у Ётуна.

\- Возьми свои доспехи, - приказал принц. – Я буду ждать снаружи.

Не успел Тони ответить, как Локи исчез.

\- Боже, как же холодно, - пробормотал Старк, натягивая запасной свитер и прихватывая кейс со сложенным Марком V.

Локи стоял у внешних ворот, где Тони и одел костюм, чтобы не разбудить спящих Мстителей.

\- Так в чем дело, ваше высочество? – видите, у Тони есть манеры, когда он о них вспоминает.

\- Тор рассказал вам о нашем враге?

\- Какой-то огненный великан по имени Сурт? Да, это я уловил. А что?

Улыбка Локи говорила о многом.

\- О чем бы ты сейчас ни думал, это безумие. Я вижу это по твоим хитрющим глазкам.

\- Ты в курсе, что я запоминаю каждое твое слово, чтобы потом, в случае чего, иметь возможность казнить тебя на законных основаниях? 

\- Если бы ты захотел, мог бы обезглавить меня еще тогда, когда услышал, как я назвал тебя красавчиком.

\- Дважды, - согласился Локи. – «Красавчик», в самом деле, не подходящее слово для описания принца.

\- Думаю, ты бы не обиделся, если бы знал, что, будь ты принцессой, я бы назвал тебя прекрасной.

\- То, что ты не пожелал назвать меня прекрасным, оскорбляет меня больше.

\- Меня будут пытать перед казнью?

\- Непременно.

\- А то, что я помогаю вам спасти ваш мир, мне не зачтется?

\- Закон, Старк, не прогибается ни перед кем, будь ты хоть осыпанный почестями герой войны.

\- О. Буду иметь в виду.

Глаза Локи смеялись, и Тони заметил, что и сам улыбается под шлемом. Ему очень нравился этот принц Ётунхейма.

\- Так каков план, ваше сумасшедшее высочество?

\- Мне нужен кто-то, кто может противостоять огню лучше, чем Ледяные Великаны. Например, ты или Беннер. Но не думаю, что будить его было бы хорошей идеей. Как я понял, он не совсем контролирует свою… оборотную сторону.

\- Разумно. Хоть ты ему и нравишься, никто не будет рад проснуться в такой холод посреди ночи.

Было уже поздно. Небо потемнело, а звезды засветились ярче. Стражей на стенах было меньше, однако Тони не сомневался, что весь лагерь проснется при малейшем сигнале тревоги.

\- Напрашиваешься на извинения?

\- А я их получу?

\- Я – старший сын короля Лафея, - важно заявил Локи.

\- И поэтому правила вежливости на тебя не распространяются?

\- Я наследник трона. Вежливость не обязательна, - Локи вывел их за ворота, кивнув стражнику, который пропустил их без колебаний.

\- Если мы собираемся на разведку, думаю, было бы лучше разбудить Ташу вместо меня. Она шпион от Бога.

Локи выглядел заинтересованным, но просто кивнул в ответ.

\- Я знаю, как ты сражаешься, а ее способностей, которые ты так восхваляешь, еще не видел. Думаю, время для этого придет, а пока сойдешь и ты.

\- Да ладно, просто признай, что я тебе нравлюсь больше, чем она, и мы сможем поднять наши отношения на новый уровень.

\- У принцев не бывает отношений с простолюдинами.

\- Эй, я не простолюдин в своем мире. У меня есть деньги, земли, побрякушки – все, что так ценит знать. Единственное, чего у меня нет, так это титула.

\- Что и является единственной настоящей ценностью для знати. Ты можешь быть бедным, распутным или уродом, но, если у тебя есть имя, общество спишет это все на причуды.

\- Причуды у меня тоже есть, - пожал плечами Тони. – Хотя я не против: Граф Старк звучит неплохо. Очень в стиле Дракулы.

\- Ты говоришь ерунду.

\- Даже Кэп понял бы это, - пожаловался Старк, но, подумав, добавил: - Хотя тебе можно сделать скидку. Давно не был на Земле, да?

\- Мне еще не представилось случая покидать этот мир, Старк, - покачал головой Локи.

\- Зови меня просто Тони, - поправил Старк, устав от того, что его новый знакомый держится на расстоянии, называя его по фамилии. – И я понял это уже после того, как сказал. Пеппер всегда советует мне думать, прежде чем говорить.

\- А разве можно иначе?

\- Я так ей и сказал, - заверил его Тони. – А она и слушать не хочет. Говорит что-то насчет поверхностного мышления, автоматических лексических и фонологических рамок, не знаю, я не биолог и… - Тони замолчал, когда понял, что Локи не слушает, и что именно его внезапное молчание и привлекло внимание Ётуна.

\- Закончил нести чушь?

\- Нет, наверное.

\- Тогда я вынужден буду тебя прервать. Нам пора. Мы отошли достаточно далеко от лагеря.

Прежде чем Тони успел спросить, куда Локи их собирается переместить, Ётун положил руки ему на плечи и окружил обоих зеленым светом.

\- Ты когда-нибудь сталкивался с Аморой? – спросил Старк, борясь с тошнотой от заклинания. – Или вся магия имеет такой цвет?

\- Нет, и не знаю. Волшебников очень мало, а на этой планете – тем более. Все маги Ётунхейма очень слабы.

\- Не расстраивайся, на Земле есть только один. И его зовут Стефан.

\- Неподходящее имя для волшебника? – предположил Локи, заметив его тон.

Тони, наконец-то поборов тошноту, только качнул головой и удивленно огляделся.

\- Я оказался здесь сегодня утром, - объяснил Локи, смотря на горящую землю впереди и далекие огни лагеря – если его так можно назвать, - врагов Ётунхейма. В центре был огромный столп пламени, поднимавшийся в темное небо и окруженный солдатами – големами и другими существами.

Но больше всего беспокоил пока небольшой, однако расширяющийся с каждой минутой круг огня, растапливающий ледяную пустыню. Он двигался медленно, но равномерно, поглощая лед сантиметр за сантиметром. Со временем он поглотит и всю планету, даже войны с армией Сурта не понадобится.

\- Мы собираемся подобраться ближе, верно?

\- А ты хорошо меня узнал за такое короткое время.

\- Это больше из серии «Какую глупость совершил бы Тони Старк на твоем месте», а не какой-нибудь индуктивный метод.

\- И Тони Старк так глупо бросился бы в объятья смерти?

\- Это одна из моих плохих привычек.

\- Неужели? – Локи взглянул на него и кивнул. – Тем лучше, что я выбрал тебя. Судьба сегодня на моей стороне.

\- А мне судьба шлет смешанные сигналы, - ответил Тони, последовав за бесшумно побежавшим вперед Ётуном.

Тропа перед ними была скользкой, и каждый из них был обеспокоен этим по-своему. Локи беспокоился за судьбу своего мира и за то, как всепоглощающий огонь повлияет на ход войны, учитывая, что их шансы на победу итак истончались с каждым днем. Тони больше беспокоился, как бы не свалиться на свой бронированный зад.

\- Так, каков план?

\- Нужно узнать, сколько их. Для этого необходимо подобраться как можно ближе.

\- Или, - ответил Старк, когда мысли его приняли новый оборот, подталкиваемые желанием убраться со скользкой дорожки, - достаточно высоко.

Локи еще не видел, как он летает. Тони усмехнулся в предвкушении.

==================

Их не было видно. С такой высоты огненные воины были размером с муравьев, но зато это было безопасно: такой огонь точно навредил бы Тони, никакой костюм бы не спас, не говоря уже о Ётуне.

Локи и так было не сладко: воздух был душным, черным и совершенно непроглядным от дыма. Тони в своем костюме чувствовал себя превосходно, но помочь ему ничем не мог. Джарвис в это время сканировал поверхность планеты, подсчитывая количество врагов.

По крайней мере, к радости Старка, их скрывал плотный слой смога, так что никто не видел его глупого вида. Локи, сидевшему на его спине, было все равно, ведь это не он выглядел, как летающий навьюченный мул.

\- Это было не самой твоей лучшей идеей, Тони.

\- Уж лучше, чем твоя. Лично я предпочитаю задохнуться угарным газом, а не сгореть заживо.

\- Это был бы отличный аргумент, если бы задыхался из нас двоих ты, а не я.

\- Слушай, ты тысячелетний Ётун. Я мелкий, слабый, сорокалетний смертный. Ты крепче, чем я, так что потерпишь.

\- То, что мне больше тысячи лет, вовсе не означает, что я всесилен. Я ничего не вижу. Попробуем с земли.

\- Просто сабракадабри этот дым куда-нибудь или что.

\- Я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты. Мне кажется, что вы, Мидгардцы, либо невероятно умны, либо абсолютные идиоты.

\- Всего понемногу, я думаю, - ответил Тони, когда заметил что-то сквозь дымную завесу – яркий красно-оранжевый свет, стремительно приближавшийся к ним. Локи сместился на его спине, по всей видимости, вытащив оружие и приготовившись к худшему.

\- Джарвис, что это?

В тот же миг у него перед глазами возникли графики и показатели.

\- Под нами что, вулкан извергается? – спросил Тони у компьютера, но ответил ему Локи.

\- Ты пожелаешь, чтобы это было так.

Тони подлетел немного ближе и, когда дым слегка рассеялся, Тони и вправду захотелось, чтобы под ними был внезапно проснувшийся вулкан.

\- Блять.

\- Верно подмечено.

**Author's Note:**

> *Прим. пер.: Клинт сравнивает Тони с Бендером Сгибальщиком Роджерсом, персонажем мультсериала Футурама


End file.
